narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Wood Release: Otherworldly Bewitching Tree
Initially, this technique will sprout a vampiric plant dubbed "Creature Blood Tree", which is composed of vines constructed of undulating blacks and reds. It is best described as the disgusting and illusory parader of a certain beauty. The tree can unlatch tentacles which compose most of its main body at any time to strike at surrounding foes at a speed which mere mortal unenhanced bodies couldn't hope to avoid. But even if there were too, they'd never be able to escape the 'seeds of death' which float as dormant particles in the encompassing airspace, released by the tree. Upon inhalation, these particles will attack the victim's body from within, slowly absorbing their host's nutrition while eating away at their mind, gradually manifesting vines from the host which coil around them, where when the seed has fully developed, will 'burst' out of the host's body, instantly killing them. These seeds are known to feed off the physical and mental vitality of Wood Release users more gluttonously, ironically killing them quicker than those with weaker vitalities. These seeds are ineffective against Yūmei Kokūzō, whose assimilated dragons grant immunization, and Yūmei Luenah, whose Yliaster limbs are designed to abolish them within the body. Those with Yliaster limbs are granted a higher form of resistance, extending the duration for each Arbor Depth by up to thrice their initial durations, depending on their quality. The tree can also be created in a smaller form and left in a dormant state until otherwise activated. There are five Arbor Depths attributing to the seed's development: Arbor Depth One ---- Standard Duration: 24 hours Wood Release Duration: 18 hours ---- The host inhales seeds in the form of dormant particles. There are no immediate effects. The seeds will spread throughout the host's body nigh-undetectably. Arbor Depth Two ---- Standard Duration: 20 hours Wood Release Duration: 14 hours ---- The seeds will begin consuming the host's nutrition. Food consumed by the host during this time will be done so by the seeds prior to digestion, while their blood streams are penetrated, with their blood gradually absorbed by the seeds, which will slowly manifest into vines. These vines will remain dormant inside of the host, though the only noticeable effect will be the host's general malnourished state. Arbor Depth Three ---- Standard Duration: 16 hours Wood Release Duration: 10 hours ---- The vines will manifest outside of the host's body, coiling around them while compressing against their body, restricting movement and oxygen consumption. The host being relatively malnourished at this depth, if not incredibly, will have their mental vitality sapped by further development and leaching acts of the seeds. By now the effects of the development should be exposed to both the host and external parties. Forcibly removing the seeds at this stage with medical ninjutsu is impossible, which have integrated too deeply into the host's body, as if it were a part of them, and the vines would react with hostility. Destroying the seeds would result in killing the host. Arbor Depth Four ---- Standard Duration: 12 hours Wood Release Duration: 6 hours ---- An emergency state. The vines will rapidly multiply in and outside of the host's body, compressing it even further. Blood circulation is almost completely jammed by injected seeds, and the host's mental health should be in a highly unstable state. These vines will do nothing but grow unless threatened. If the host enters a state of severe shock in this depth, the transition to the next Arbor Depth will take place instantly. Arbor Depth Five ---- Standard Duration: N/A Wood Release Duration: N/A ---- The fifth and final depth. By now the seeds will have absorbed enough of the host's physical and mental vitality, and will thus burst out from inside the host's body, killing them instantly, before dispersing into a large cloud of dormant particles which will travel in the relative airspace, to be inhaled by those unfortunate to be nearby, thus repeating the cycle. All in all, the seeds will kill a regular host in 72 hours (3 days), and a Wood Release-possessing host in 50 hours (approx. 2 days). Without receiving a thorough medical diagnosis, not even the host will realize the nest being built within their body until attaining Arbor Depth Three. The only method of removing the vines is to either remove the seeds before that depth is attained, or bait the vines into deserting the host's body with a dense source of a Wood Release user's blood nearby without killing them. If the source isn't large enough however, the vines may instead opt to remain inside of its host unless the blood of an individual possessing Wood Release and either the soul or likeness of a dragon is used instead. The black vines will undulate and extend as if fleeing from the host's body in order to kill the owner of the spilled blood as is their primal instinct, composing a spiral body of black vines colored similar to blackened blood. In order to destroy these developed embodiments, which possess epidermis' capable of repelling all sorts of phenomena, full body pressurization is required. Its ability to repel objects isn't almighty, and can hence be surpassed with an attack made at ultra-high densities. To destroy the tree itself, all of the tentacles composing it must be removed from the field simultaneously (in other words, hopelessly destroyed or sealed away) before it can regenerate.